Stealing Mother's Crown
by Goid
Summary: Leia is a peculiar girl. After hearing a conversation about love she starts to notice she has peculiar feelings towards her father. This story is about Leia trying to sort out her feelings about her father, as well as her mother.
1. Chapter 1

To a stranger on the outside looking in, Leia wasn't normal. Being who her mother was, a semi-famous past pageant queen that had won nearly every competition on this side of the country during her youth. Her father, however, was more of a mystery to most, just a regular joe on the surface, normal nine to five day-job, however, it seemed suspiciously hard to dig up anything from his past if you started looking.

Leia wasn't normal to her peers either, an overachiever who didn't actually care. Getting high marks on hard tests and sighing unenthusiastically as if it were a grocery list. Leia, always with her neat and perfect appearance, also attracted quite a bit of male attention. However, with an almost callous personality, she would shoot down anyone who even attempted to approach her.

It wasn't that she was sadistic, necessarily, she just preferred to take a cold and calculated approach to life. After all, she knew exactly what she did and did not want, and those awkward teenage boys were definitely not on her want list. This kind of personality didn't leave time for subtlety for 'letting people down easy', and she ended up breaking a lot of hearts.

Leia quickly picked up the moniker of 'queen bitch' around the academy. With this title, she acquired "friends", who for the most part would prattle about things Leia was disinterested in, but they served their purpose; to help her look and feel more 'normal'.

Because, Leia, didn't even feel normal to herself. As she got older, hit puberty, all her peers started acting and feeling in ways she just didn't. As her classmates started to date one another, Leia figured it would happen for her too in time; it didn't.

Until one day she overheard a couple of her "friends" in the popular clique talking to one another about their boyfriends. The emotions they described, the feelings, the joy, the happiness of just being around that person, the relief of stress and tension by just being in their presence. They described not only the romantic love, of wanting to spend time together, but the physical and sexual attraction of just wanting to be in contact with them, touching them, anything.

The entire conversation was leaving a pit in Leia's stomach. Not because she had never felt those feelings before; but because she had. Just not for a boy her own age.

But for her own father.

As soon as Leia realized this, she felt her chest tighten. She could feel her heart start to pound, and her head started to race. Leia quickly excused herself from the group as she started to audibly pant.

'No, no, no. That's ridiculous. I can't possibly… ' Leia's thoughts raced in a loop on her way home, trying to find some hole in the conclusion she had come to that she was in love with her Dad. She was the first one home, her parents didn't get home for an hour or two. She dropped her book bag and quickly made her way to the bathroom, flicking on the light and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her bright blonde hair was still in her signature poofy pigtails, something she had kept up even from being a kid. She grabbed the string ends holding them in place and yanked them free, letting her hair fall freely around her shoulders, down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a little bloodshot from the intense worrying over the past half hour, but otherwise, she looked fairly normal.

"Shower" Leia groaned at herself."That will help."

She quickly grabbed a couple of towels, disrobed and hopped in the shower. Leia had learned from Her mother that Spa activities were a great way to get your mind off things. Leia could always relax in the shower or tub no matter what was going on, in the past. Turning on the hot water and letting it pelt the back in her head and neck was the first relief she had felt since getting the idea Lincoln in her head.

"..."

Even with the high powered jet her back, she can't get her Dad out of her head. She rested her head against the wall as the searing water cascades down her body.

'I can't ignore him forever…' Leia thinks to herself. 'Mom told me today she is going out of town this weekend...' I guess I'll have a chance to talk to him alone then..' She sighed to herself; trying to clear her mind and just focus on the hot water.

Leia quickly finishes up the shower, wrapping up in her towels, and making her way to her room.

She throws on something more comfortable to wear for the rest of the night, some lounge pants, and a simple T-shirt. Something Lola would never let her out of the house in, of course. Leia groaned at the thought of her mother, and clothes, and the pageants… But pushing that out of her mind for the moment. Laying on her bed, her mind wanders to her Dad.

'Okay,' Leia thinks to herself, staring at her ceiling. 'How did I get here?'

'More importantly, why do I think I love my own Dad?'

'Eww, right? That's gross, and totally wrong, right?'

'I'm just confused, right? I know that I don't have any experience with this kind of stuff, so I must be reading this all wrong…'

'What those two were talking about, about how they felt with their boyfriends… why do I feel that about Dad?'

'They must have it wrong right? They are calling it love and don't know what they are talking about, right?'

'...But then, what is it?' Leia cringes as invasive memories of a freshman health class that she doesn't want attaching to her father worm their way into her mind for her answer.

'No!' She audibly groans and forces her mind blank, trying to return to normal.

'How do I feel about Dad…?' Leia smiles a bit as a more manageable thought finally comes to her. First, thoughts of her early childhood, happy memories that make her laugh; those morph into more recent ones as she was nearing adolescence, but where there was something else mixed in there too. Not just the bliss

'I love him of course; in a normal Dad way.'

'More specific.' she tells herself

'Well, he's a huge dork… but he is funny, and he's one of the nicest guys I know. He's always on my side whenever he and Mom fight about me…'

At this point, for reasons unknown to Leia, her mind decided to fixate on one of her favorite activities that she would never admit to; snuggling next to her father on the couch. Something about being close to him, leaning against him, pretending to be tired, or grabbing his arm in feigned fear at whatever horror movie was playing just felt...good.

'He makes me feel safe, and warm...and butterf-?'

Leia opened her eyes, her train of thought ruined as she felt the inside of her belly quiver.

"Oh god…" she groans.

Lola arrived home first. She was the complete opposite of Leia at the moment. Lola had barged through the door, breathing heavily for her, almost as if she had been walking faster than normal. Phone pressed against her ear, as always, chatting away with whatever client she was trying to get sign whatever the current contract was.

Leia, on the other hand, was just laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling in their living room. Lola noticed this as she came in. She took a quick, critical glance at Leia and scoffed at her less than elegant outfit.

"Why am I not surprised she isn't doing anything?" Lola chides to herself, covering the receiver of her cellphone, just as she walks past the couch, easily loud enough for Leia to hear her though. It takes Leia a moment to come out of deep contemplation of her situation, she barely recognized that her mother even walked in the door, and was even slower to process the passing insult. By the time it hit Leia though, Lola had already left the room.

'What a bitch… Why is she always like that!?' Leia starts looking around the room, the small trophy case in the corner catching her attention. Leia sighs at this, as it brings up even more memories of her mother's cold bitchiness.

Lola had dominated beauty pageants in her youth and had pushed Leia into them since she could remember. Leia could still remember being more or less force-fed energy drinks at 6 AM on competition days to stay awake long enough to get all her makeup and hair done in time.

She could also remember the terrible feeling of the temporary fake teeth plate she had to wear at different times during her childhood as she lost her baby teeth, regardless of how painful the retainer was.

Leia shuddered and Licked and roof of her mouth at the thought of the wretched thing. She was so happy when she finally got her last adult tooth and threw it into one of aunt Lana's fire bins; after stomping on it a few times, of course.

Leia had done really well in her early childhood. Lola had taught her well. Teaching her even the advanced technical stuff about how to score the highest when she was still very young and expecting her to remember it. Once Leia got older, that's when it got bad. Being better wasn't good enough, being ruthless and sometimes underhanded was sometimes required to clinch victories.

Like watching other girls performances, then making backhanded comments in an attempt to make them screw up the next event. One trick Lola was found of was having Leia criticize something the girl did perfectly, hopefully getting her to focus on it more, even though she was already getting full points for it, and neglecting where she was actually lacking, making her flaw more visible. Leia had real problems with it at first, but… she couldn't say 'no' to her mother.

'It's probably why I am the way that I am now.' Leia thinks to herself, covering her eyes with her arm. 'Everyone is afraid of me, I don't even really know if my 'friends' like me, or just hang around to be "queen bitch's" seconds'

Leia looks back at the trophy case. It is filled with both her and Lola's old trophies, filled with first place trophies. But the trophy Leia is thinking about now is pushed to the back corner, smaller and duller than all the others. Not a first place trophy, but a third. The only reason Lola allows it to desecrate the case is that of Lincoln pleading with her that it was still a trophy and belongs there.

The third place trophy. The competition where her pageant career ended after so many years. She had been wanting to stop doing it for a long time, had tried hinting at it to her mother for a while, and then even when she built up the courage to outright tell her that she didn't want to do pageants anymore, Lola shocked her by shutting her down. Telling Leia that she doesn't know what she wants and ending the conversation.

So, after years of wanting to stop, and then being told 'no' by Lola, Leia was at her breaking point. Taking drastic measures to get her point across to her mother, despite the fact she was a shoo-in for another first-place trophy; Leia intentionally threw the last event, scoring abysmally, enough to drop her to third place.

Leia had a sinister satisfaction walking off that stage, knowing she did badly. She knew her mother would be furious. However, she found Lola only more cold and even more passive aggressive than normal for the next couple weeks. The fact that Lola didn't show any outward rage only made Leia angrier, she got no real satisfaction out of disobeying her mother so blatantly. Lola let Leia quit pageants after that, but not without making Leia feel terrible and guilty about it.

'Well, thank god she will be gone this weekend then… Maybe it will give me some time to think about this whole… thing with Daddy, maybe I can talk to him this weekend. Alone...' That last word sparks light tingles in her stomach. Leia sighs loudly as she comes out of her own thoughts. Peeking out from under her arm she sees the wall clock and sees its almost time to start her daily routine of homework and studying, going to a prestigious private academy means lots of book work, unfortunately. And Lincoln made her actually start doing her own work after he found out about the boy she was having do it for her a couple of years ago.

Lola quickly packs her things for a routine weekend away from home as Leia absentmindedly does schoolwork and Lincoln comes home from work and starts on dinner. He is barely able to finish a pot of soup before Lola has to leave; she takes it on the go with her, putting some in a thermos. After loading her overly heavy bags into the car, and with a quick kiss Lincoln waves his wife goodbye as she drives down the street and rounds the corner out of sight.

"Dinner's ready, honey," Lincoln calls from the living room as he comes back inside. Leia already knew that. She could smell it, her Dad was a great cook after all. Coming out of her room, she knew her mother was gone already. She quickly grabs a bowl and dishes out some food for herself, sitting down next to her Dad at the table. Not her normal spot.

"So, what happened at school today, princess?" He asks eating a spoonful of soup.

"Oh, you know… the usual. Nothing exciting." Leia replies sheepishly. Lincoln nods.

"Did you get that Latin homework done yet?" He asks. Leia sighs in response. "Get to it."

"I'll get it done, it's not even due until next Thursday," Leia complains remembering a 2-page assignment she hasn't even looked at. She presses what she actually wanted out of the evening. "I was actually wondering… You aren't doing anything tonight, right?" Lincoln raises an eyebrow at the question.

"No? What, you want the car again? Going to cause more trouble with your girlfriends? " Lincoln teases her.

"N-no, actually I don't have anything planned. I was actually wondering if you wanted to rent a movie or something? Anything good come out recently?" Leia asks, hoping it sounded better out loud than it did in her head.

"Oh geez, we haven't done that in a long time. Yeah sure, sounds good. Did you have anything particular in mind?" He asks.

"Mmm… You can pick, Dad." Leia says. The movie itself isn't really important.

"Oh, well that movie about the ghost robot aliens finally came out.." Lincoln started to ramble about directors and special effects as Leia zoned out before the first sentence even finished.

"Sounds great, Daddy." She says in the middle of him trying to convince her it wasn't just another ultra nerdy sci-fi movie.

"Huh, really?" He asks, surprised it had been so easy.

"Yeah, whatever you want," Leia tells him. After a moment, and a suspicious look out of the corner of his narrowed eyes, Lincoln continues.

"All right, what's up? What did you do?" He starts his Dad-terrogation.

"What?" She fakes naivety.

"You are never this passive; between you and your mother I haven't gotten my pick in movies in nearly five years, and that's only because you two were too exhausted to argue and fell asleep after ten minutes. I had two compromise movies to fall back on but you didn't even push me to those." Lincoln raises his eyebrow at his daughter.

Leia bites her lip, she knows she has to tell him something. She averts her eyes, trying to think of exactly what she wanted to say. Some excuse. Some excuse to want to stay in and just watch a movie with her Dad. And be close to one another. And cuddle…

"Well…" Leia starts. "Mom and I…"

"Fighting again?" Lincoln asks, expecting the same old story. Leia simply nods, thankful for his assumption "I'm sorry honey." He puts his hand on her back and rubs up and down a few times before resting on her shoulder.

Satisfied, Lincoln changes the topic, talking about whatever comes up as they eat. Leia is surprised by how good the simple soup is. Lincoln really is a good chef. Leia reminds herself she needs to get him to teach her how to cook one day. It's not like her mother ever will.

With dinner done, they get up and throw their dishes in the sink. Lincoln makes some popcorn and puts it in a large bowl to share with Leia as she finds the movie her father was talking about earlier on their cable's outlandishly priced streaming service. Maybe she should have fought him a little. This movie looks like a nerd's wet dream. Everything about the preview screams boring to her. She cringes at the screen and goes and grabs a large spare comforter to cover up with during the movie, the real goal for tonight's movie.

"Ready?" Lincoln asks, walking in with a bowl of popcorn. Leia nods, and they set up. Lincoln sitting one end of the couch, holding the bowl of popcorn and Leia sitting next to him, a bit close, under the pretense of being able to get some popcorn.

Begrudgingly, Lincoln pays the fee and rents the movie. The opening credit sequence had barely ended and Leia was already bored. She steals a glance up at her Dad and sees Lincoln watching intently, though.

'Such a dork…' Leia smiles to herself. She leans her head onto his shoulder. He looks over at her resting on him.

"Tired already, sweetie?" He asks softly.

"A little" She whispers back. He throws his arm around her and pulls her in close. This is what she wanted. She is what she had been craving for the past half a day. She can feel his strong hands firmly gripping her shoulder. She can feel the hard, manly muscles in his chest and arm as they squeeze her. And it all just feels so good, better than normal even.

She puts her head against the side of his chest, her ear near his heart, and hear the steady strum of its beating. Leia closes her eyes and focuses on it, forgetting about the dumb movie for a second to try to soak up everything she is experiencing at this one moment. Then Lincoln's hand moves from her shoulder to her back, rubbing it gently back and forth between her shoulder blades.

Leia can feel the butterflies start up in her stomach again. Being close like this, in his embrace, it's almost intimate. She can feel her face blush. She lets out a small moaning sigh, catching LIncoln's attention.

"Something wrong, honey?" He asks, leaning forward to try to look at her face. Leia turns away to hide her reddening cheeks.

"J-just, I think I want to lay down." She manages to get out.

"Oh, all right." he takes his arm back. Allowing Leia to sit up and grab the comforter off the back of the couch. Quickly throwing it over the area of the couch she was about to lay on before slipping under the covers and resting her head on her father's thigh.

She gets settled in, bringing the blanket up to her chin, hoping to ease the pounding of her heart with the dull movie. After a moment, though; Leia feels her father begin to stroke her hair. Something he used to do when she was little and hasn't done since… It feels good. She tries to watch the movie, but at this point is so lost that when the 'quirky side character' gets introduced within the next 10 minutes she doesn't even know who the main character is anymore. Leia quickly falls asleep on her father's lap after that.

Lincoln finishes his geek movie, pleased with it. And looks down, Leia is still fast asleep on his lap, just as she has been for the past hour and a half. He figured she would get bored and fall asleep, but that was fast even for her. But now he had to wake her up, so he could get up, and both of them could go to bed.

'She is gonna break so many hearts.' Lincoln thinks to himself, looking down at her face. 'She's so similar to Lola. So naturally beautiful, really doesn't even need to wear makeup... Heh, but her Mom would never allow that.' Lincoln laughed to himself. Lincoln remembers how in highschool Lola had to basically beat back the boys with a stick, she had so many 'suitors' that were interested in dating her. She would have to constantly make excuses, it's not like she could tell them who her real boyfriend was, after all.

Lincoln reaches down and puts a hand on Leia's stomach and begins to lightly shake her, calling her name, trying to rouse her. After a few attempts, she wearily opens her eyes.

"Huh, Daddy?" She asks.

"Wake up princess, time to go to bed," Lincoln tells her. Leia turns her head towards the TV, which is now off.

"Did you finish the movie?" she asks. Lincoln simply nods. "Did you like it?" She asks.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Lincoln says.

"Good," Leia says, sitting up and stretching.

They both get up and do a bit of cleanup of the living room before going to bed. As they are head to the house's two bedrooms, Lincoln says.

"Hey, sorry tonight was just a boring night in with your old man I'm sure there are lots of things you would have rather done tonight… but It was nice."

"What? Oh no, don't apologize… I liked it too, I kind of wish I had stayed home more often now… it is nice…" Leia says, feeling herself start to blush in the dimly lit house. Lincoln smiles at her and walks up to her, puts his hand on her head, and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight." He says before turning and heading off to his room. Leia stands there watching him go before he disappears into his room. Only then does she turn and slowly make her way to her room. She can feel her heart beating faster than normal, just from that kiss. Something he has done plenty of times in the past, but this time it felt… different. She gets inside her room and closes the door, sighing once she is alone.

Leia lays down in bed and can quickly feel sleep coming back over her. The last thing she remembers thinking before losing consciousness is 'I wish Mom was gone more often.'

The rest of the weekend consisted of Leia taking every opportunity to be near Lincoln, foregoing her "friends" and their normal activities.

Lola arrived home Monday evening. Lugging her heavy suitcases through the front door. She found Leia once again taking the opportunity to crawl into the cradle of her father's arm, snuggled up by his side. This wouldn't have been surprising if she were about five years younger, but Lola hadn't seen Leia being affectionate like this since she hit puberty. Lola cocked an eyebrow at the two of them in curiosity as she made her way into the house.

"Hey, honey." Lincoln greets her from his spot at the end of the couch, buried under the hundred and twenty or so pounds of the teenage girl that was sprawled over him. Leia seemed to just now notice her mother was home. The young girl had a warm pleasant smile on her face and her cheeks were rosy. She looked more than content to just sit there for the next few hours with him. Something about the entire scene just really hit Lola the wrong way, something about it made her gut twinge. Something she couldn't explain, but something felt off… but at the same time, familiar.

"Hey… What's going on?" She asked, gesturing at the two of them.

"Oh, well It's only just started recently, but I guess it's a 'thing' now." Lincoln chuckles. "The past few days we have been catching up on a backlog of movies we have been wanting to see, you know, just staying in. This one actually only started like twenty minutes ago, you should watch it with us." He offers.

"Um, sure," Lola says, before setting her bags down. She quickly makes herself a little more comfortable, kicking off her heels and taking off her jacket before taking a seat in the chair opposite the couch where the teen girl and her father are cuddling a little too closely for her liking.

Lincoln quickly catches Lola up on the plot of the movie that she missed so far and resumes the film. But Lola isn't too interested, she is more interested in her daughter all of a sudden. Why does Leia look so… happy? And more importantly, why does that make Lola's stomach feel tight? She isn't exactly sure why she is feeling this way, but it's a feeling she has felt before, just not for a while.

It's a feeling she used to feel a lot when she was younger and defensive of Lincoln and the girls who would hit on him, thinking he was available, not knowing he had a secret lover. But why is she feeling it again now? Towards her own daughter of all people? Lola felt a little ashamed of her jealousy but it reminded her of how much she had missed her husband over the weekend.

The movie played and ended without too much excitement, the family had dinner that Lincoln had prepared, and after a while, everyone settled down and went to bed for another day of work and school, a typical night at the house.

The next day was also mostly uneventful Leia went off to school and Lincoln to work in the morning, Lola was lucky to actually have the day off from the agency's running around. She made the most of it and spent it out with her sister Leni, making sure their looks were as perfect as ever.

Leia arrived home from school in the afternoon and did her normal after-school rituals. Shortly after Lincoln came home from work. Lola greeted him, gave him a kiss, and surprisingly asked if he wanted to watch another movie that night. Lincoln agrees and after a little bit of time, they settle in and start picking out a movie to watch.

"Leia, do you want to watch another movie tonight?" Lincoln calls from the living room.

"Sure." comes the response from Leia's bedroom. As they are doing this, Lincoln sits at his usual spot on the couch and Lola is sure to grab the spot right next to him, where Leia normally crawls up next to him. Leia wanders out into the living room, and sees her Dad in his usual spot, but sees Lola cuddled up to him.

Leia narrows her eyes at her mother.

'What's she playing at?' Leia thinks to herself. Leia begrudgingly takes the seat in the chair, watching her Mom out of the corner of her eye.

Lincoln picks a movie and it begins to play. As the movie starts, Leia is more concerned about what her Mom is doing. As she watches, Lola is just being uncharacteristically affectionate towards Lincoln tonight. Cuddling in ways Leia hasn't seen in years, if ever.

For Lola, something had been awakened the other night, seeing her daughter all over the man she loved. It might have been petty jealousy, yes. But Lola was above that and was going to use it to her advantage, it's not like she was going to 'compete' with her daughter, that's ridiculous. She was just going to use the flare of that emotion as a reminder of why she fell in love with Lincoln in the first place and try to put back some of the romance that had been lost in their relationship.

It's a strange sight for the girl. Is that why it's making her feel so weird? So… tense and defensive all of a sudden? Leia's stomach feels heavy watching. 'Why is Mom acting this way? She is never lovey-dovey with Dad.' Leia thinks to herself. Leia's grip on the chair begins to tighten.

'So she steals my spot on the couch next to Dad to steal…' that' away from me too?' Leia thinks to herself, still too embarrassed to even admit to herself how much she likes cuddling with Lincoln. While Leia is wrapped up in her thoughts, Lola kisses Lincoln.

Not a kiss on the cheek, but a lover's kiss, long and deep. That's enough to pull Leia out of her own head. She watches out of the corner of her eye, secretly longing to one day be in Lola's position. Jealousy eating away at her heart.

Halfway through the kiss, Lola remembered her daughter was in the room and broke away before any real fun could start. Lola whispered to her husband "We probably shouldn't do that in the same room as Leia, huh?"

Leia must have been wearing her desperation on her face because when Lola broke the kiss and turned around to look at her, there formed a devilish grin and a snicker from the older woman as she turned back to her husband.

To Lola, Leia looked rather dumbfounded. It was a rare sight to see the usually posh and composed Leia stricken in such a way and caused Lola to giggle, She didn't mean anything malicious by it, honestly.

'That fucking bitch!' Leia gritted her teeth hard. 'She did that on purpose!' Leia grips the chair arms extra hard before getting up and excusing herself and going to her room.

Pacing now in her room, thinking about what just happened: 'Mom, obviously putting on a show of trying to steal Dad away from her… but why? Is she just that sadistic? Greedy? Wants everything and everyone to herself? What if someone took something of hers?'

That gave Leia an idea. 'Yeah… what if they did… but what?' After a moment of thought, Leia remembered Lola had an expensive perfume that was her favorite. Not only that, but it was discontinued. It was the perfect target for something to snag, and give Lola a taste of her own medicine.

That night before going to bed Leia hatched her plan if she could call it that, simply wait for her parents to be out of the house, sneak into their room, and steal the perfume, then stash it in her closet.

The next day after school Leia got home to an empty house. The perfect opportunity. After slipping into some casual clothes she quietly slipped into her parents' room, it was fairly basic with two dressers, the bed, and her Mom's vanity. She walked up to the vanity and saw it strewn with makeup and perfume and the like.

She looked at the vanity for a minute but couldn't find the perfume she was looking for. She looked extra hard, but it just wasn't there. In a huff, she went over to her mother's dresser. On top were some older perfume bottles that had been given as Christmas gifts but nothing she wanted. Leia opened the top drawer. Bras, panties, socks. Leia starts rifling through them seeing if there is anything else until she hits something hard in the back corner.

She pulls it out to see the bottle she has been looking for this whole time. She closes the drawer and quickly made her way to her room, opens her closet and hides the bottle in the corner behind some old clothes.

That night Lola finds another excuse to practically be in Lincoln's lap, this time it's just normal TV, a pretty flimsy reason. Once again Leia finds this exceedingly infuriating, and absolutely knows that Lola is doing it for the sole purpose of making her mad.

A couple of days go by like this until one morning when Leia hears Lola's voice from her room.

"Lincoln! Have you been in my dresser again?" Lola shouts at him from the bedroom as she gets ready for work.

"What? No? Why would I have been in your dresser?" Lincoln calls back from the kitchen.

"Because my perfume is missing! and the last time that happened you were in here messing with stuff." Lola claims from their doorway.

"Oh, well I haven't been in there." He replies.

Lola huffs. And goes back to digging through her dresser drawer again, making sure it's not there.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Lola proclaims, walking out of her room and into the kitchen.

Leia had been behind her door, listening to all of this and hearing that last line kind of confused her, what did her Mom mean it didn't matter? Wasn't her Mom supposed to be angry about the perfume? The same way she had been angry when Lola had Stole her spot on the couch next to Daddy? Why hadn't her plan worked? Leia opens her door and walks into the kitchen to see Lola embracing her father.

That's when the pieces begin to fit into place in Leia's head regarding her mother. If she wanted to really hurt her Mom, she couldn't do it through material objects, but by what's actually precious to her. Or rather, the people that are precious to her.

But how would she 'steal' Daddy away from Mom? Is there a way? It seems like such a strange concept. How do you steal a person? Leia was rather perplexed over these questions.

Leia goes to school and spends the day mulling over her newfound dilemma. She still wants to get back at her Mom but feels the only way to do that would be to drive a wedge between Lincoln and Lola

'But how the hell would I do that?' Leia groans to herself. In the middle of one of her classes, she isn't paying attention to. 'Well, what causes friction in marriages…?' Leia thinks to herself. She thinks for a moment, about what she has seen on TV and in movies. And the resounding answer that comes back is 'Another woman? Yeah, I guess that would definitely work, but how the hell would that actually work, Dad would never cheat on Mom…' Leia slumps in her seat ready to throw the idea in the trash.

'Unless he doesn't need to.' She thinks to herself, a half-baked and cruel plan forming in her head.' What if Mom just thinks he is?'

Lincoln had come home from work ecstatic, but his mood had fallen considerably since then. A promotion, he couldn't believe it, he would be making another $10K a year and wanted to celebrate. However the evening he hoped for didn't turn out the way he would have liked.

Lola had completely shut down his suggestion for an impromptu dinner date when he had come up behind her in the bedroom, he noticed she was getting dressed but thought nothing of it, and lightly hugged her from behind, in his hand he had a medium sized bottle of Lola's favorite wine he had picked up on his way home.

He kissed her on the neck, greeting her from his day away from home. She felt the bottle resting against her hip and saw what it was.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, mildly surprised.

"You won't believe it." He started, letting go of her and setting the wine on the dresser, letting her turn to face him. He then went into a long-winded story with needless derivations and anecdotes about the inner workings of his job and co-workers that had actually landed him his promotion.

"So then Dave, do you remember him from that one Christmas a few years…" Lincoln said, about to go off on another tangent, still not getting to the purpose of the story.

"Lincoln…" Lola gently cut him off looking more than a little bored. He had seen that look more than a number of times and he knew it meant it was time to wrap it up.

"I got a promotion." He said with a smile. At that, Lola's expression lit up. She sprang up from the bed and hugged him.

"Lincoln, that's great! So, what exactly does that mean, though? Are you going to be working late all the time now? Because I won't have my foot masseuse stolen from me." She asked, pulling back from the hug.

"No, no, My hours should be more or less the same, but I'm getting a big raise!" Lincoln said with a chuckle. "So…I was thinking." he looked over at the wine.

"Oh…" Lola's face immediately dropped as soon as she understood why he had gotten the wine. She looked away from him "I meant to call you earlier, but the time got away from me... Do you remember my client from Brazil you met a couple of weeks ago? Well, she decided she wanted to go through with the deal at the last minute. Which means I have to leave... Tonight."

Lincoln's face was sullen. "Wait, so… how long are you going to be gone?"

"Oh, no more than a week," Lola said as if it wasn't a big day

"A week?! What happened to 'three-days max'?"He used his fingers for air quotes, using his Lola imitation voice on the last part. The irritation in his voice wasn't even so much at her, but at the agency for springing this contract on her all of a sudden, and one this long, and on such short notice, AND on today of all days. Lincoln sighed, clearly disappointed with the series of events before plopping on their bed and falling on this back, with his legs dangling over the edge.

"Oh, I know it isn't fair…" she says, sitting down next to him. "But…." Lincoln can hear her smile when she says this. He then feels her weight pivot from beside him to on top of him, With Lola's knees on either side of his thighs, she straddles him and hovers only a few inches from his body, letting her dress and long silky hair flow down over him. She kisses his lips lightly.

"I'll make it up to you." She whispers into his ear in her most seductive breathy voice. The one she knows that always makes Lincoln do whatever she wants. After a moment she feels his hands start to creep up her thighs.

"Why not make it up to me now?" He asks, squeezing the inside of her thigh. Lola sits up, her butt on his crotch before continuing.

"Sorry, Lincy, can't. I've got to leave in an hour, and I still have things to pack or I'll never make it in time. I'll already be late as it is..." She states before rolling off of him. Lincoln just sighs in defeat.

And so, Lincoln spent the night in a slump, lazily flipping through channels on the TV, not really watching anything. He helped Lola with her excessive amount of baggage out to her car, then they said their goodbyes, and Lola drove away, not to be seen for at least a week.

Leia came home later that night, having gone to a friend's house after school let out. Which at least gave Lincoln some time to try to stop sulking.

"Hey, honey." Lincoln greeted from the couch when he heard her walk in the door.

"Hi, Daddy." She said, dropping her backpack and kicking off her shoes. She immediately goes to the couch and jumps up on it, cuddling up next to Lincoln, who openly lets her snuggle up against him, wrapping his arms around her small shoulders.

"So, your mother left a little bit ago." Lincoln starts.

"I know" Leia states.

"Work called her last minute and-" Lincoln stops. "You know?"

"Yeah, she told me she wouldn't be here by the time I got home."

"Glad to know I'm kept in the loop," Lincoln says, furrowing his brow. Before lightening up a moment later.

"But I do have some good news!" He says looking down at his daughter. She cocks an eyebrow at him, waiting. "Well…" Lincoln begins giving her the same spiel he gave Lola a couple of hours ago, albeit in a way more understandable for a child.

Leia does not have her mother's saint-like patience and after only a minute or two, her eyes are already wandering, trying to get the point of the meandering story; before giving up and falling back on the couch.

"Uhhg, Daddy!" She complains, looking at the ceiling. Lincoln realizes he is in the middle of another tangent.

"Oh, right. Umm, well, short of the long, I got a promotion today!" He says proudly.

"Oh!" She perks up, sitting up on her elbows. "Well, that's great! Did you tell Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lincoln Arches his eyebrow at her question.

"And…?"

"And, She was happy for me, then told me about her client calling her today and then she left," Lincoln says, a bit glum, rehashing the evening's events.

"Oh…" Leia replied."I just thought maybe… she would have tried to put it off or something." Shrugging. "So, what are you gonna do to 'celebrate'?"

Lincoln thought for a moment of his original plan: "a romantic dinner with his wife, a bottle of wine, see where it leads." before pushing it out of his mind.

"Well, since it just you and me tonight, want to just order some pizza? I didn't really have any plans for cooking anything anyway…" Lincoln suggests.

"Sounds good." Leia softly smiles.

The next week was, in a sense, torture. Lincoln loved his wife, and while an occasional break from one's spouse is always appreciated, he quickly found himself missing her. The first few days were fine, he was used to her long weekend trips for work, but that fourth day dragged. He found himself rolling over in bed, reaching for a body that wasn't there, and longing for her daily kisses on the cheek before he would head off to work.

Leia had also been acting rather… peculiar since her mother left. Walking around in less clothing, being rather clingy to Lincoln, spending more time at home instead of at friends than normal. He chalked it up to her missing Lola.

The day before Lola's trip ended and she embarked to come back to the States, Lincoln called her and actually made a plan for his impromptu date. He would have dinner ready by the time she got home, just the two of them, some wine, and a romantic dinner. Lola gladly accepted.

'And Leia is staying at her Friend's this weekend, so it will just be the two of us.'' Lincoln thinks, smiling to himself as he hangs up.

Early the next morning Lola had boarded the flight back to the country, then having to stop at a median airport to hop planes for the last hour leg of her journey back home. Two hours before Lola was scheduled to get there, Lincoln started getting ready for their belated date. He began cooking what was supposed to be a romantic dinner, the same kind he wanted a week ago. He got the bottle of wine, got some candles out, grabbed the good dishware, threw down her favorite table runner, all of the finer details that Lola liked.

An hour into the preparation and his phone rang. It was Lola. Odd.

"Hey, Lincy…" Lola's voice was tired, slightly wavering. He could already hear it coming. "Bad news…"

"What Happened?" He asks, dreading the answer.

"Well, I had to land to board the second flight to get home, right?" Lola began.

"Right…?"

"Well, I've been at this terminal for about an hour, my plane is supposed to be taking off right now, but since I got here some freak storm rolled in and a tornado warning was issued…. They aren't letting any more planes take off."

"Well… for how long, like an hour?" Lincoln asked, hoping the night wasn't completely ruined.

"Umm… I've been watching the news, and that tornado warning is in effect until tomorrow." She says, knowing he will be crushed. And cringes when she hears his exasperated sigh over the phone.

"Okay." he finally replies. They quickly finish their conversation with a couple 'I love you's' and hang up their phones.

And so, another evening that Lincoln thought he was going to get to celebrate, was ruined. He wasn't taking this one too well though. He finished cooking the dinner, and hastily threw it into the refrigerator, no longer interested in real food. His disappointment over Lola's postponement quickly turned to annoyance after she had apologized and promised that she would be home, come hell or high water tomorrow. Not annoyance at her, but more just in general, at the universe for denying him something he felt he was entitled to.

He quickly picked up all the glassware he had set up on the table, grabbing the wine-glasses last. At this he paused. And looked at the two glasses for a moment. His eyes drifted over to the bottle.

"Well, the plan was to drink it tonight…" Lincoln said, scooping it up by the neck. "You can't take this away from me," he said, looking up at the ceiling, taunting whatever omnipotent force finds pleasure in slightly inconveniencing him.

"And, I can always just pick up another bottle in the morning." He shrugged, going over to the drawer for a corkscrew. With a pop, the cork came out and Lincoln put his nose over the bottle. Instantly regretting his decision as he recoiled; He always forgot the reason this was Lola's favorite wine was that it was 40 proof. He had never been a big drinker, what with being a beanpole only a couple drinks would knock him on his ass. Lola didn't fare much better.

They would normally split a bottle of this stuff and get pretty flat out drunk. Those nights, long since past, early in their relationship. He put up one of the wine glasses and went into the living room with the bottle and remaining glass. He poured himself a glass, sloshed it around and smelled it again, better this time. He took a light sip. Strong, but he had grown accustomed to the taste over the years.

He turned on the TV and idly flipped through channels not really watching much of anything, and before he knew it had already downed three glasses, his usual half of the bottle. And rather quickly too, normally he would consume that alcohol over a several hours long romantic dinner. He set the bottle and glass down and went to get up, stood, felt his head spin and fell back into the chair.

"Heh, I feel twenty years younger already…" Lincoln laughed to himself, trying to steady himself to try again. Just as he was about to try to get up, the door opened. Lincoln sat back in the chair and looked over at the door to see Leia walk in, looking pensive.

"Leia?" Lincoln asks from the chair.

"Yeah… I was on my way to Gwen's when she called me and said she had to cancel, some kind of family emergency… Is Mom home yet?" Leia explains, stealing a glance towards the rest of the house.

"No." Lincoln frowns. "And won't be until at least the morning."

"Oh!" Leia's inflection and mood immediately spiked. Lincoln notices how happy she is Lola isn't home. And Leia notices that he noticed. "I mean, oh…" She corrects herself. It only then does Leia look around and see the bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table half empty and notice the pungent smell of alcohol in the room. Her eyes narrow at her father.

"Have you been drinking?" She asks.

"No, of course not." Lincoln chuckles at her. Leia eyes the bottle before snatching it off the table and looking at the label, pulling it out of Lincoln's reach

"Ah! Now come on, you know that stuff isn't for you." Lincoln protests as she picks up the adult beverage.

"Geeze, you drank half the bottle already...?"

"I guess so?" Lincoln shrugs. "But that's where I was going to stop right before you walked in, honest."

"Why were you gonna stop?" Leia prods a little more. Lincoln thinks it's an odd question but answers it anyway.

"Your mother and I always use to share a bottle, half and half."

"But Mom isn't here… so do I get the other half?" Leia grins.

"Very funny, young lady. That stuff would knock you on your butt." Lincoln says flatly.

"Oh really?" Leia questions, challenging him.

"Yes, really. It is only for mature adults. Such as myself." Lincoln gestures at himself. Leia brings the bottle close to her nose and takes a whiff bigger than she should have. She instantly rips the bottle away from her face as her nose starts to burn. Lincoln can only start to laugh.

"What did I tell you?" He chides her. Slightly embarrassed she tries to one-up him.

"It's not that bad, I could probably drink a glass," she claims proudly. Lincoln rolls his eyes at her.

"Fine, you obviously want to try it, have a sip and you won't want anymore for years." He holds out his glass.

Leia pauses for a moment before tentatively grabbing the glass and putting a splash of the wine in it before setting the bottle back down on the table.

'Doesn't look too bad… all the movies make it look good, and romantic and stuff.' Leia thought to herself, examining the red liquid in the glass. 'Plus, I have at least tried a beer before over at Gwen's it wasn't too bad. You can at least force it down.' Leia thinks to herself, bringing the glass to her lips and holding her breath to not breath in any burning fumes.

This isn't cheap beer. This is about four times as strong, the slightest amount runs over Leia's tongue and she definitely recoils at first, but the taste is not quite as bad as she expects. It's not the warm piss taste of the cheap beer she had the Gwen's, Leia would describe it as more of a grape juice type taste. It burns like hell going down though. She cringes a bit but swallows and smacks her lips.

"Actually, not that bad…" Leia says Looking over at her father. Lincoln kind of laughs to himself.

"Ya know when your mother first got me to start drinking this stuff I could barely stomach it. Figures you would like it." Lincoln says.

"So…" Leia says, holding out her glass. "Can I have more?"

Lincoln looks at her for a moment, eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if it was his own impaired judgment or what, but at the moment it really didn't seem like that bad of a decision to give the girl more wine, assuming she stayed in the house.

"Fine, it's not like I was going to finish this bottle by myself," Lincoln says, pouring another half a glass into the girl's glass. Leia watches the red liquid fill the glass intently. She then sips at it, slowly draining the wine glass, and grimacing lightly at the alcohol.

Over the next hour or so the two sit in the living room and talk about a plethora of things from Leia's school to stories about Lincoln's work and past with Lola; the last of those kept vague at some points intentionally. Over the course of the hour, Leia drains 2 and a half cups worth of the strong wine while lincoln drinks another half-cup worth of the stuff from the bottle.

"Okay honey, I have clearly had too much to drink, and so have you. I think it's probably time for bed."Lincoln slurs slightly, getting up from the chair he grabs the now empty bottle from the table and heads towards the kitchen and puts the bottle in the trash before heading towards his bedroom.

"I'm gonna try to go to bed, all right?" Lincoln says with a wave, walking towards his bedroom with a yawn. He turns and looks back at her for a moment."If you are gonna stay up, there is leftover pizza if you want some though."

"Thanks…" she says flatly.

"Goodnight, kiddo." He says.

Lincoln saunters off out of sight to his bedroom, and Leia hears his door click shut. Leia walks to her room. Over the past week, she had been trying to come up with some way to more or less frame her Dad for cheating on Lola, which wouldn't be too hard, but Leia wasn't sure she would have the nerve to actually go through with it. Leia also realized that it could have really bad unintended consequences. She didn't want her Dad to suffer because of any of this, after all. Leia had realized that what she wanted more than anything was her father's love, getting back at her Mom was just a bonus. She undressed and opens her closet to grab something comfy to sleep in when she sees the stolen perfume again. She stares at it. A plan slowly forming in her head as details fall into place.

Her frown soon turns into a wicked grin, she might still get what she wants after all. All this time she had been thinking about some mystery woman that doesn't exist that could solve all her problems for her by stepping in between her Mom and Dad. Or possibly planting fake evidence of an affair for her mother to find. But what if… she didn't need another woman, real or fake, what if she just… did it herself? It makes sense to Leia, a drunk, angry, hormone-riddled teenager; so it must be right. She goes over to her mirror and teases her hair, trying to mimic her mother's style slightly. She opens her dresser drawer, pulling out her sexiest bra and panty set and slipping them on. She opens the perfume and dabs some on.

"Thanks, Mom." She sneers, admiring herself in the mirror. She then does a couple of quick voice impressions, trying to make sure her Lola impersonation is on point. It should be, she has spent so much time mocking her, after all. Leia waits a few minutes and then silently opens her door, and creeps into the hallway. She slinks down to her parents' room and sees that the lights are out, Lincoln is no doubt trying to go to bed, if not already asleep.

Standing outside his door Leia is suddenly hit with second thoughts, should she really go through with this? Her determination wavers for a moment. Then she strengthens her resolve, the alcohol helping to push her forward reminding herself of all the indignities Lola had put her through throughout the years. And the nerve to take Daddy away from her like she had tried to do? Her mother deserved this.

But, it was more than that… It wasn't just the spite and anger and contempt for her mother. Of course, that helped and made it all the sweeter, but Leia also really loved her father deeply. She thought about him, and how he holds her, how he protects her, how he would do anything for her, and her heart begins to quicken. She loves him in ways a daughter probably shouldn't. She wants to do this, she wants to be with him.

With a slight tremble, her hand reaches for the doorknob, turning it and cracking the door she peers in. The room is very dark, but enough moonlight is streaming through to be able to make out the outline of a big lump laying on the bed. She quietly creaks open the door wide enough to slip her slender frame through and tiptoes over to the bed.

Getting up to the side of the bed, she looks down and can tell that her father had dozed off, but he was a light sleeper. She knew it would be easy to wake him. This was her last chance to back down, last chance to chicken out and admit defeat to her Mom. That ever driving thought spurred her forward. That, and the drunken burning in her loins.

Leia leans forward, crawling up onto the bed, jostling Lincoln. The man slightly rolls over out of instinct, he isn't awake, not really, not yet. His sleep riddled eyes blink once, then twice, trying to make out the blurry object laying, or rather hovering over him now. The room is pitch black. A silhouette.

"Lola?" He manages to croak, beginning to rub his eyes with his fist. She doesn't answer but descends upon him. She cuddles herself into his body, spooning with him. The always awkward 'big spoon is actually smaller than little spoon' position. She isn't deterred, though, she just needs to get him riled up. Shouldn't be too hard, right? She puts her free hand on his side and holds him close.

"I- I thought you weren't going to be home until morning…" Lincoln says with a yawn, putting his hands atop hers, gently stroking them. Leia knew she would need to say at least a couple words to convince Lincoln of her charade, she hoped her impersonation would be enough to fool him.

'As few words as possible' Leia thinks to herself before answering.

"Early flight. Lucky." Leia whispers into Lincoln's ear.

"That's great, honey," Lincoln says with a yawn. Leia takes the opportunity to snake her hand under his nighttime undershirt and start to rub him harder, working up his body towards his chest, taking his shirt off as she went.

"Oh, feeling frisky, are we?" Lincoln smiles at her. "Sorry dear, I have a headache." he jokes. "No, but really, I uh, ended up drinking half of that bottle of wine tonight. Sorry." He grins an apology, expecting to hear a gasp of disgust.

Instead, he felt her hands continue to rub his chest, feeling the muscles in great detail, as if exploring for the first time. He slowly reached up and grabbed her wrists, at this her nails sunk into his flesh.

"You're serious, tonight?" Lincoln asks, looking at the dark figure in bed with him. Leia nods and gives an affirmative 'Mmhm.'

"Okay," Says Lincoln, he leans over to give his wife a kiss, hovering there a second waiting for her to make up the rest of the distance. It's at this point Leia hesitates. It was unexpected. She wasn't sure what to do. She had never studied how Lola kissed her Dad, she doesn't know how to replicate that. Leia goes for what she thinks is the safe option: a quick peck on the lips. Even still, its something she has never done before, kissing him on the lips… it feels different.

Lincoln leans back, not exactly what he was expecting, but he's satisfied.

"So, how do you want to start? No wait, let me guess. Start with you, and if I'm lucky, you'll get around to me?" Lincoln chuckles to himself as he takes off his shirt and throws it off to the side of the bed.

Leia is confused. Why does she suddenly feel like she was in over her head? What did he mean 'start' with her? Lincoln shifts in bed and leans towards her. Leia thinks he is going in for another kiss and puckers her lips, but the kiss doesn't come. Instead Lincoln went for her neck, kissing and nipping there instead. Leia tenses for a moment at the unexpected touch, but quickly relaxes into it, letting Lincoln do what he wants.

After grabbing her hips, Lincoln starts to work his way down her body, first going down to her shoulder and collar bone then her upper chest. Leia hopes he doesn't hear how rapidly her heart is beating, she can feel it thumping in her chest. She also hopes he doesn't notice she isn't as well endowed as her mother. He moves past the young girl's breasts, seemingly not noticing the difference in size, down to her stomach. Leia reaches back and undoes her bra, discarding it towards the door of the bedroom. His hands shift from their position on her hips to on top of Leia's thighs. He gently strokes her legs as he repositions himself. Now he cups Leia's thighs from the bottom and coaxes them open. Leia has another moment of hesitation, but it has been going well so far, and her own excitement forbids her from stopping now. She gently spreads her legs before feeling Lincoln's lips once again start to kiss her, only this time it's on the inner thigh and working up.

Lincoln works his way up her thigh until he is one kiss away. Then stops for a moment. Leia feels his hands move again, this time she feels his thumbs hook each side of her panties and begin to drag them down. She lifts her legs into the air and lets her panties slide off.

'Last chance. Last chance to chicken out before you do something you can never take back.' Leia's conscious nags at her. Even though the alcohol and circumstances she is in right now, that pest of a conscious is still trying to tell her right from wrong.

She tries her best to push out any thoughts not about what is happening to her right now. Leia spreads her legs once more, ready for whatever comes next. Leia can feel Lincoln's hot breath between her legs. Leia feels Lincoln's hands wander over her thighs, lightly scraping them. Just enough to give her goosebumps, before feeling a finger finally graze her lower lips.

She lets out a sigh of pleasure as the tension of not being touched directly is finally alleviated. She had never been touched in this manner, and it really took her breath away when another finger came back and pressed harder this time, grinding against her lips.

However, the fingers were nothing compared to what came next. A kiss, right there. Followed by several more before finally, his tongue joined in. Leia bit her lip and arched her back at this new kind of pleasure she was feeling. Sending out tingling and warm waves of relief from her burning sexual desire at the same time. Leia had to stop herself from yelping when his tongue first went inside, another new experience for the girl.

Leia found a solution in laying back and biting her finger as her father worked on her. His technique was practiced, licking, nipping, and sucking all over her. At some point his hands came into the mix as well, sliding a digit inside while still working with his mouth.

It wasn't long until Leia's legs began to quake and she could feel it coming. Lincoln didn't relent as she was nearing her limit, which made it all the more satisfying as she reached orgasm. After feeling her whole body tremble at once, accompanied by a small squeak Leia was unable to contain, Lincoln finally backed off.

Leia lay there for a moment, trying to regain her composure. As Lincoln shifted position in bed once again to be laying next to her.

"Good?" Lincoln asks noticing how out of breath the woman beside him is.

"U-uh huh." Leia gasps through ragged gulps of air. Her heart is still pounding a mile a minute as she looks over to her father and sees something that makes her eyes go wide. Through the pale moonlight that is barely illuminating the room, Leia can make out her father's erection. He must have ditched the boxers while Leia was distracted.

"Good." Lincoln remarks before laying back in bed next to his 'wife'. Leia has some semblance of strength back in her legs by now and turns over to face Lincoln. She puts her hand on his chest and rubs him, again feeling his muscles intimately. But now her hand is starting to drift lower, it skims over his stomach but stops before she gets to his groin.

Leia is apprehensive to touch it. Another step she is taking for the first time, and another sin she can't take back. She presses on, the burning in her loins demand to be slaked. She takes hold of it, gripping firmly at the base. Lincoln jumps a bit at the sudden grasp but just grins as Leia begins to stroke him.

'It's… hot.' Leia thinks to herself, slowly massaging her father. She can feel him pulse with anticipation in her hand. Leia sits up and uses her other hand now, to entirely wrap her hands around his member.

Leia wants this. At least, she had convinced herself that she did. She takes a shaky leg and puts it across her Dad. Her knees now rest on either side of his hips. Leia's hand still idly stroke what she is planning on impaling herself with. She leans forward, raising her butt into the air, giving herself enough room to aim and guide him to her entrance.

The head grinds against her, and Leia lets out an audible gasp. Leia wants more of that. She scoots forward, pressing Lincoln's erection against his stomach. Leia sits atop his crotch and instinctually begins rocking her hips softly, seeking that divine friction that will bring her to the peak of pleasure again.

"This is new," Lincoln mutters to himself, looking up at the dark silhouette currently grinding their crotches together.

Leia starts slowly but quickly builds the confidence to quicken her pace and do longer, deeper thrusts with her hips. She begins to moan softly as she once again builds towards her climax, all the while furiously grinding herself on Lincoln's manhood, getting it covered in her nectar.

"Enough teasing me already." Lincoln begs from under her, putting his hands on her hips.

Leia admits to herself she wants the next step too, however, she is a little afraid. This is the big one. Everything up till now might be able to be forgiven, with enough time, maybe. But just pushing this thing a little further and Leia has crossed a line that she knows was never meant to be crossed.

Steeling herself, Leia leans forward, one hand on Lincoln's chest and the other grasping his member, lining it up with herself.

"Wait." Lincoln suddenly says. Leia looks at him, questioning, although he couldn't see the puzzled look on her face.

"Should probably use protection." Lincoln continues before reaching over and opening the drawer on an end table sitting next to his side of the bed, after rummaging around in the drawer for a second he pulls out a condom. Lincoln quickly bites the wrapper and tears it open, pulling the condom out and then placing it on his manhood, rolling it down until it was secured.

Once Lincoln is ready, Leia sits back. She feels the head start to probe her. She forces her way back and, although painful, is able to keep kneeling back in a neutral position hovering over her father, straddling him.

The instant it went inside Lincoln sighed with relief, his hands still resting on Leia's hips. Straddling him as she was doing now, before moving, he was probably halfway inside of her. Leia breathed deeply, trying to control the pain emanating from her loins. Although it hurt, at the same time the feeling of being 'filled' felt good, despite how new it was to the girl.

Lincoln began to move before Leia was ready, sliding his hips upward a bit, making himself sink deeper into the girl. Leia moaned in pain and pleasure. That friction she had been looking for earlier was filling her senses as much as the pain.

Leia's hands rest on Lincoln's chest. And as he starts to move her nails begin to dig in. Lincoln moans at the pain but continues to slightly move his hips. The pain for Leia is starting to subside, leaving only the pleasure. She begins to move as well, trying to stay in rhythm with Lincoln as she rides.

As she begins to move her own hips and get used to her father's size. Lincoln finally bottoms out in her, holding her in place for a moment while he is hilted inside her. After that, they start going harder and faster.

Leia can feel the pleasure building up again. As she nears orgasm she leans down, close to Lincoln's face, and kisses him. Not a peck on the lips like last time, but a deep kiss, much like what her mother had done last week.

Lincoln returns the kiss but doesn't stop his assault on the lower half of her body. He keeps thrusting away, beginning to near his own limit as well. Leia breaks the kiss and goes back to bouncing her hips up and down. There is an audible 'plap' sound in the room as her butt strikes his thighs on each downward thrust.

Leia feels it first, she stifles her cry of joy as she reaches her peak again. She stops moving as she had been, but everywhere is twitching. Her arms and legs go rigid, muscles flexing as she hits climax. As she cums, Leia tightly grips her father who is still deep inside her, tight enough to send him over the edge as well.

Lincoln's hand sink into Leia's supple skin as he squeezes her hips. He does much the same as Leia, legs rigid, teeth grit while he rides out his own orgasm.

Once they both come down from their sex-induced high, Leia dismounts and lays beside him, cuddling up next to him.

"That was great, honey," Lincoln says into Leia's ear.

Leia replies with an 'Mmhm' and nods.

Lincoln removes his condom, ties it, and throws it towards the trashcan in the room. There is no way of knowing if he hit it or not. With that taken care of, he cuddles with his 'wife'. They lay there for a while, basking in the afterglow.

Leia could stay like this forever, still feeling good from her orgasm, and now cuddling with the man she wanted. She felt sleepy all of a sudden. She couldn't get up and leave now though, it would be suspicious.

'I guess I'll wait for him to go back to sleep.' Leia thinks to herself as she yawns.

"Tired?" Lincoln asks

Leia nods again, fairly sure he could feel what she was doing.

"Haha, me too actually. Come on, let's get some rest." Lincoln yawns now too.

'Can't go to sleep.' Leia thinks to herself after a couple of minutes pretending to try to go to sleep. But weariness was setting in on her heavily. Her eyes felt strained to keep open.

'But maybe I'll just rest my eyes. It's not like I can see anything in here anyway.'

Leia was lucky. Very lucky, that she woke up first. She had no idea where she was when she first came to. It took several moments of sorting out the drunken memories through her light hangover to remember what she had done. She opened her eyes and looked around. Sure enough, there was Lincoln right next to her in bed, naked.

"Oh god… what am I going to do now?" Leia suddenly asks herself, finally thinking about what the consequences of her actions would be like with a mostly clear head. Leia gingerly sat up and got out of bed, making sure not to wake her Dad. When she had successfully done that, she tiptoed over to where her bra and panties had been discarded the night before. Thankfully, they were between the bed and the door. The discarded condom was also on her side of the bed. Picking everything up, she crept across the room to the door. She gently turns the knob and cringes every time it makes a noise louder than a pin dropping. Looking over her shoulder, she still sees her father fast asleep.

Leia opens the door just wide enough to squeeze out then quietly clicks the door closed behind her. She walks a bit more normal now as she hurriedly goes to her room, needing to get rid of the evidence for the immediate future. She buried the bra and panties in her closet, making sure to note that they will need to be washed separately, and when no one else is around. And buries the condom deep in her trashcan, making a mental note to take out her trash today. Leia turns around in her room and thinks for a moment.

'What now?' that's the question bouncing off the inside of her skull as she paces her room.

'Act normal? Like nothing happened.' That's the answer she came up with for herself, just wait and see what happens. There wasn't really anything else she could think of to do at the moment to try to alleviate whatever hellstorm would come with Daddy waking up.

Leia got showered and dressed and tried to eat breakfast but wasn't hungry due to the massive pit in her stomach. Leia spent most of the time between waking up and before Lola got home worrying and thinking about what kind of horrible situation she caused.

Lola arrived home late-morning. Loud as ever, she burst through the door with her bags. After setting down her things and taking a quick look around the house it appeared no one was up. Leia was hiding out in her room, more or less just waiting for shit to hit the fan.

Lola was fairly exhausted from the flight, not being able to sleep because of the baby in the row right behind her. It was strange for no one to be up at this hour, but perhaps it gave her a good opportunity to go back to bed for a nap.

Lola takes off her shoes and jacket before heading to the bedroom. She opens it to find her husband still asleep. She is glad to see him, she really had been missing him. The week plus she had to go on her business trip was just as hard on her as it was on Lincoln, whether she will admit it or not.

Lola closes the door behind her and begins to Undress. As she is doing this, Lincoln turns over in bed and finally wakes up.

"Hey Lola, up already?" Lincoln asks, still groggy.

"It's almost noon," Lola replies.

"So, last night… was pretty great." Lincoln says, still smiling.

"Oh, why is that?" Lola asks, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

"Haha, don't act like you don't know," Lincoln says smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Lola asks as she drops her dress to the floor and is getting ready to slip into bed.

"You know, you came home last night and…'made it up to me'?" Lincoln smiles

"Last night? I only got home ten minutes ago or so." Lola explains.

"Huh? But last night…" Lincoln starts.

"Honey, I think you were just having a dream," Lola says, sitting down on the bed.

"Wha- but no I swear you said you had come home because of an early flight." Lincoln goes on.

"My flight got delayed until early this morning as I told you the other day. I just got home so whatever you think happened last night had to have been a dream." Lola says, laying down next to her husband.

"But-" Lincoln stops, starting to doubt his memory. He was fairly drunk last night, and what he remembers from last night is starting to blur in his mind. "Okay, then why would I be naked if we didn't do anything?" Lincoln asks

"I don't know but I wish you would put something on, you know I don't like you sleeping nude," Lola says.

Lola is now close enough to smell the faint aroma of alcohol emanating from her husband.

"Did you drink last night?" Lola asks.

"Kinda…" Lincoln admits.

"Well, that probably explains your clothes, and whatever weird dreams you were having," Lola says dismissively.

"But… it felt so real I could have sworn I was awake…" Lincoln says, softer now as he rolls over and stares at the ceiling, trying to recall all the events of last night. It was blurry, but he definitely remembers making love with his wife.

"You know how real dreams can feel, sweety," Lola said, trying to reassure Lincoln.

"Yeah… I know." Lincoln trails off. Doubting his own memory. That's when Lincoln remembers the condom. He sits up in bed and looks over towards the trashcan. Nothing in sight. He gets up from bed and walks over to it, maybe he had actually hit the thing in the darkness and the condom was inside? Looking down into it he saw nothing but a couple used tissues. He sits back down on the side of the bed, unsure what to believe anymore.

Leia had heard Lola come in from her spot on her bed in her room. Leia got up from the bed when she heard Lola come into the house, and listened at her door to everything Lola was doing. She listened intently as Lola got rid of her bags and then headed for her bedroom. She heard her Mom walk to her bedroom and close the door. Leia silently unlatched her door and crept down the hallway to her parents' door. Standing still outside their door she overheard their conversation.

'Dream?' Leia pondered to herself. 'He won't actually go along with that, will he?' For now, though, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Her father had woken up and hadn't immediately realized what happened. Luckily enough Lola was unknowingly helping her get away with it.

Leia went back to her room, making sure to not make any noise. She flopped onto her bed and crawled under the covers. Despite only being up for maybe an hour or two, she suddenly felt tired. Tired with this whole situation, the mental stress was really getting to her.

The day went about as normally as it could. Once everyone was back up and moving, Lincoln did some work on the yard that needed doing while Lola just relaxed for the most part, still worn out from her week-long trip. Lincoln made some dinner, and once they all sat down to eat Lola noticed that both her Husband and Daughter were unusually quiet tonight.

"So… what happened while I was gone?" Lola asks suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Nothing." Leia was quick to reply.

"Okay… Lincoln?" Lola turns towards her husband.

"Hmm?" Lincoln asks, seemingly being shaken out of deep thought.

"Did anything happen over this past week?" Lola repeats herself.

Lincoln's eyes shift over to Leia.

'Why did he look at me? Did he figure it out?' Leia thinks to herself, she averts her gaze from her parents, her cheeks feeling flushed.

"Oh, nothing much, honey. We just kind of hung out." Lincoln says after a pause.

"Oh, all right then. Well, let me tell you what happened on my trip…" Lola says, seemingly satisfied with their answers as she goes into a fifteen-minute long story recounting just about everything that happened over the past week for her.

They finish dinner, Lola and Lincoln settle down on the couch together to watch some TV. Leia doesn't join them this time, she didn't feel like watching anything tonight. Instead, Leia goes to her room to worry more, still dreading what might happen if Daddy figures out what exactly happened last night.

After a while, Lincoln and Lola get up from the couch to go to bed. However, Lincoln sends Lola ahead and turns back to Leia's door. He knocks gently.

"Leia?" he calls through the door.

"Y-yeah?" Leia answers back, jostled by the sudden interruption of her brooding thoughts.

"I want to talk to you about something," Lincoln says, his voice as calm as ever.

'Oh god, he figured it out, didn't he? What's he going to do?' Leia's mind begins to race, she can feel her palms get clammy and the sweat begins to build on her brow.

"O-okay." Leia squeaks.

Lincoln opens the door and walks in, before closing the door behind him.

"Wh-what did you want to talk about?" Leia asks, dreading the answer.

"Well… it's about last night." Lincoln begins.

'Oh god, oh fuck.' Leia's swarming mind thinks. Leia almost feels lightheaded, her breath is a little heavier than normal, her chest feels tight and the pit in her stomach has never been bigger.

"Don't tell your mother," Lincoln says.

"What?" Leia asks, dumbfounded.

'Is he serious? He found out and isn't yelling or sending me away to boarding school? 'Don't tell your mother'? That's it? That's all he has to say?' Leia thinks to herself, her anxiety starting to waver.

"You know, about me letting you drink. I know I didn't say anything last night, but I doubt your mother would approve." Lincoln finishes his thought.

"What!?" Leia lets out a gasp of air.

'This is about me drinking some wine last night?' Leia asks herself, exasperated. 'So… he hasn't found out?'

"Oh, right. Yeah, Mom wouldn't like it…" Leia follows up before Lincoln can get suspicious. Leia can feel the tightness in her chest start to go away, along with the pit in her stomach starting to fade. She feels like she just dodged a huge bullet.

"Yeah, she wouldn't. Well, that was all I wanted to talk to you about. Goodnight Leia." Lincoln says as he lets himself out of the room.

"Goodnight," Leia calls after him as the door is closing.

Her head is spinning. She can't believe it, but it seems like he doesn't suspect her of anything. She seems to have gotten away with it.

"Now what?" Leia asks herself in the stillness of her room.

The next day at school Leia was having lunch with her friends when the ever-popular topic of their boyfriends came up.

"How about you, Leia?" Gwen asks from across the table.

"Huh?" Leia asks, being brought out of her own thoughts about her Dad and what their relationship will be like now that she is harboring such a secret.

"We were talking about our boyfriends, but you still don't have one do you?" Gwen says.

"N-No, I don't" Leia replies.

"How come? You could have just about any boy at the school if you wanted." Gwen continues.

"I guess…. I just don't like the boys at our school that much." Leia replies.

"So does that mean there is some boy you like that doesn't go to our school?" Gwen asks, a smile forming on her lips.

Leia thinks hard for a moment, she has been trying to decipher her feelings for two days now and still can't make heads or tails of them. She still loves her Dad, as a Dad. But what about loving him… as a partner? She still felt those feelings for him at least, but they were muddled now with guilt and shame over what she did.

"I don't know. Maybe." Leia finally responds.

"Ooo… so who is it, anyone we know?" Gwen asks, leaning towards Leia, ready for the juicy details.

Leia just smiles and gives an ambiguous "It's a secret."

Let me start off by saying I'm happy to finally be able to publish this. I started this work, I want to say, in February of 2017 and am just now finishing it two years later. I wasn't working on it the whole time, of course. I had even abandoned the project all together after about year because I just couldn't figure out the right way to end the story. This story has gone through MANY iterations and changes to get to the state is in today. Entire scenes have been written up, added and removed from the story to make it work. I'd also like to thank everyone who pre-read for me and helped me edit the story. I think this came out to be one of my best works because of the feedback I got.


	2. Credits

Author: Goid

Artist for Cover: lioxdz

Proofreaders: YellowDyno, DNAofUSA, and Piper of Reason


End file.
